


An Execution in the North

by rideswraptors



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideswraptors/pseuds/rideswraptors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he had her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Execution in the North

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned that I hate Littlefinger? I hate Littlefinger.

He thought he had her.

_Hand of the King. Lady of Winterfell. Lady of the Dreadfort. Lady of the Trident. Queen Regent. Northern Princess. The Red Wolf. Jewel of the North._

He thought she was stupid.

_“It is a pretty picture.”_

He thought she was weak.

_“Who should the North rally behind? The trueborn daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark or a motherless bastard born in the south?”_

He thought she had forgotten.

 

“In the name of Jon Snow of House Stark, the first of his name, King in the North, I, Sansa of House Stark, Hand of the King, Lady of Winterfell, and Heir to the Kingdom in the North, do sentence you, Petyr Baelish, to die. Have you any last words?”

“Sansa, _please_ —”

“Jon.”

_THWACK_

“Shall we burn the body, your highness?”

She scoffed. “Leave him for the dogs.”


End file.
